The Nightmare
by Tutis 75
Summary: In the forest, the biggest threat Mobius has ever seen is waiting, and Tails just met with it...
1. Chapter 1

I disclaim what isn't mine. Again!

It was supposed to be a peaceful night. Something that happened quite often on Mobius. However there was a steady increase in fear growing around a dark forest. It was scary, to say the least. Anyone around it could tell you this night would be anything but peaceful.

There was a storm approaching, there was no doubt about that. However not even this could stop Miles 'Tails' Prower. He took small steps into the forest as the moon began to reach it's highest point.

"I can't cower out now. Maybe it won't be there..." he whispered quietly to himself. However he knew in his heart it was there. Hiding.

He swallowed to himself, and continued.

"Why can't Sonic be here?" Another question he knew the answer to. He was off on another adventure. With no idea about the threat hiding in the forest.

"I have to do this myself..." he said with more bravery then he felt. The noises of the forest had mysteriously quieted when Tails had finally reached the center of the forest. There was no tree, only a stump.

On the stump, there was a small figure, about the size that he was.

As soon as he lay eyes on it, there was a strike of lightning. It was at that moment that any bravery that Tails had gathered disappeared.

The creature turned, and made Tails gasp.

It was the Tails Doll, a creature that was made to look just like him. Above it's lifeless eyes there was a bright red jewel that was hanging from a string.

'Can you feel the sunshine?' the words echoed in Tails' head. He visibly shook his head. 'Don't get scared!'

'Does it brighten up your day?' the voice was becoming louder.

"Give up...or I-I'll make y-you," he whispered in fear. Instead, the toy's eyes turned red, and Tails' world became nothing but pain.

He tried to scream, but no words came out. With that, his vision turned to black, and the last thing he saw was the red eyes of the monster...

a/n Another story is started! With the summer here, I can continue all my stories at my leisure. YAY! If you check out my DA account, you can see more Tails Doll related things. By the way, review please. It does help. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Still disclaiming... Although the odds of anyone reading this from the thousands of Sonic stories that exist are slim.

In a nearby mountainous region, unaware of the danger approaching, was a man. He was sitting at a desk, looking at the plans of a new machine.

"Hmm... If I add a drill here..." He muttered to himself. The man wore a red coat, with black pants and boots. He also wore sunglasses and was known throughout the world as Dr. Robotnik, also known as Eggman. He was credited as a mechanical genius and a threat to the world. Little did the world know it's biggest threat was not the madman.

As he studied his new plans and ideas, his grin grew, and he decided that this was the machine that would stop that meddlesome hedgehog, Sonic. Right when the doctor felt that he was on top of the world, the lights dimmed, and the base rocked violently.

Dr. Eggman, angered by the interruption, reached for his nearby communitcater.

"What was that?! I'm busy!" Yelled the overweight man.

"Sorry sir, but we have an intruder," That caused the human to frown. 'It must be Sonic. Always coming to ruin my fun!'

"Take the intruder down! Sonic will regret coming here!" He called, confident that his machines could stop him.

"Sir, the intruder has entered deep into the base, and..." There was shooting in the background, and the message ended. Right when the doctor was about to ask for a report, the entire base lost it's power. He frowned, then flipped on the emergency power with the nearby switch.

'Heh, I bet that hedgehog didn't know that I added some new tricks to my base.' He thought to himself, proud of his secondary power source. He got up suddenly, and walked through the corridors of his base, until he reached the command center.

As he walked in he wasted no time, "Send everything we have after him! I want the intruder stopped!" His robots were quick to obey. However it wasn't long before another problem arose.

"Sir, your robots are rebelling against you!" The machine said, seeming scared, even for a robot.

"What!? I don't believe this!" He bellowed.

"It appears that they are being reprogrammed, sir," The machine said, fearing that their leader had lost.

Eggman frowned, then he smiled.

"It must be that two-tailed fox! It seems that he has a new toy. I want Sonic and Tails captured! Bring them to me!"

"Sir, we don't have to worry about that..." The machine said quietly, "They are almost here!" Right on time, the doors to the command center blew open.

Eggman's guards fired into the new entrance, without any hesitation. After moments of shooting, there was complete silence. After several moments, the madman grinned.

"It seems we finally beat the hedgehog!" He said, very happy with himself. But then he heard the sound of guns being aimed at him. He turned, and saw the very soldiers that had just fought for him, had their weapons aimed at him. Their sensors had been turned a bright red, making them look more dangerous then when they were created.

"Surrender," was the order of the lead bot. As Robotnik was about to answer, he saw a new figure approaching. It was the monster he had created long ago, the Tails Doll.

Dr. Robotnik's surrender was immediate.

a/n That doesn't look good. Now the Tails Doll has an army at his every whim. What happened to Tails? Well, you have to wait now, don't you. It will be revealed later. See ya.


End file.
